Who We are is not always what we wanted to be
by virgil-t-stone
Summary: This idea came out of nowhere one night when I saw that the guy who played Vernon had passed away. Once I started it though it took on a life of it's own. Hope you enjoy. It's rated M just to be on the safe side


'What am I doing here,' I thought while setting in the front pew of this church I had passed many times before in my childhood. Man that was so long ago, but not long enough.

I looked to my left and saw Brian and Andrew they were setting next to me. It all started with a call, one I never expected. The pastor said amen to the final prayer and finally everyone rose, and I along with the other five guys in the pew next to me went forward to the casket. We were only taking it to the hearse waiting out front, the plan was the family would take care of the rest.

"Hey John," I heard someone call out to me as I started to walk away once the job was done, it was Brian. "How you been?"

"Okay," I answered. "Got a garage down in the city."

"You don't say," he replied. "I thought you would …"

"End up in jail or dead." I answered for him and he shrieked back as if I had struck like a snake.

"I never thought that," he answered and I smiled.

"Sorry," I apologized. "It's just being back here I guess."

"I know what you mean," he answered and then we heard some footsteps coming up to us.

"Who would have thought," he said and I looked to see it was Andy, he was hand in hand with a knockout. "I mean who would have thought after all this time."

"Yeah," Brian and I both said at the same time.

"So you are married now," Brian said I guess after noticing the ring on both of their hands. "Is this a girl you met after you went to Michigan State?"

"No," came a familiar voice, "it's me Allison."

You could have blown me away then with the wind. "Shit," I said and remembered what we were standing in front of. "Sorry," I offered and looked to see that everyone was suppressing smiles it looked like.

"So what are we suppose to do now?" I think it was Brian who asked and I replied.

"Twiddle our thumbs I guess," and looked at Andrew. "That was a great tackle you made there at the end of the Sugar Bowl."

"Wasn't that your junior year?" Brian asked.

"Yeah it was," Andrew said and I could tell he wanted to change the subject as he added. "So look me and Allie was thinking of going over to Elmo's for something a drink or two. You two want to come along for old time's sake."

"I'm game," I said before stopping myself.

"Me too," Brian added and I saw him look at me. "Um, John can I get a ride with you though."

"Yeah sure," I said and smiled. "Car in the shop?"

I saw him give me a look that said leave it alone. "You got the lead?" Andrew said then and I saw it was me he was looking at.

"You know how to get to this place?" I asked Brian after we got in my car, it was a Porsche.

"Yeah I know," he answered and commented. "Nice car man."

"It's a loaner," I fired back and had to smile. "You could say I am testing the results of the work I did on the engine."

He smiled also before adding. "Wonder if they can keep up."

I took it easy pulling out of the parking lot of the church, I watched to make sure they got in behind me. Twenty minutes later and we were pulling into a parking lot with Andy still behind us. I hung back and followed their lead into the place, even held the door open for Allison. We got a booth and settled in, I was on the inside with Brian beside me.

"You know one person I didn't see back there." Brian said once we were settled and waiting on a waitress.

"Clair," I heard Allison say couldn't but add.

"Yeah," and suddenly felt like that was out of place before looking up and seeing. "Speak of the devil," I said then.

"So I guess I know where you four are coming from," came the voice of the redhead standing there at the table. "Some of us though have to work."

I watched then as she pulled out a pad and it was Andy who started the orders. "Coke for me," I said when it got to me after he and Allison got done.

"Same here," Brian said and I couldn't help but smile as Clair started off with our orders.

"Some things remain the same, uh Brian." Andy said before I could and something about the way Brian looked then had me saying.

"Lay off, he can order anything he wants to."

"Just like you, uh John." Allison said and I raised my hands then.

"Number one I am driving, and two there is a long ride back to the city for me."

"Nuff said," I heard the sound of Clair's voice then and looked up to see her back at the table with tray held in hand and our drinks on top.

I counted five drinks as she began giving them out, taking a bottle of beer last before grabbing a chair from behind her and turning it around with that of a practiced hand. I couldn't keep my eyes off her though and what she did next threw me for a loop as I watched her reach up into her hair and bring something out of it, a cigarette.

I saw her smile. "John you got a light?"

"Not in a long time," I replied and then it was Allison who gasped.

"My god! Clair is that a cigarette?"

I saw her smile as she struck a match from a book and touch it to the end drawing the smoke straight into her. "Yes Allie," she finally said after pulling it out. "I think it is," and she exhaled into the air above us.

I saw a glass raised to the middle of the table, and Brian followed suit so I did also with Allison and Clair joining in. "To the reason we are together again." Andrew toasted. "Dick Vernon that son of a bitch."

I saw a smile come over Brian's face then. "I still don't get it though," I turned to him. "I've been racking my brain ever since I got the call. Why us, why were the three of us pallbearers?"

"That is the million dollar question," I said then, and added. "Along with how long?"

"Uh," Brian said and I guess he looked at me as I was looking at Andrew and Allison.


End file.
